Friends
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Tom tidak tahu bagaimana lagi dia harus meyakinkan semua orang, bahwa dia dan Harry Potter hanyalah teman./TMRHP/AU
1. Chapter 1

"Kau dan Potter—"

"Hanya teman."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Friends**

 **.::.**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

 **High School/Academy AU**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika Tom membuka matanya pagi itu, hal pertama yang diterima reseptor inderanya adalah bebauan khas di dekat hidung. Campuran susu, vanila, dan sesuatu yang manis. Tom merasa kalau dia telah lama mengenal harum itu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak dia masih kecil sekali. Reaksi impulsif Tom adalah mengeluarkan helaan napas yang damai dan senang, lalu membenamkan hidungnya kembali kepada sumber wewangi familier itu… yang ternyata adalah sekumpulan helai-helai berantakan milik seseorang.

 _Tunggu, tunggu. Ada yang aneh—_

Sepasang biner cokelat muda yang kabur karena kantuk tampak dibalik kelopak yang membuka cepat, dan entah kenapa, Tom tidak heran ketika pandangannya disambut dengan warna hitam dari rerambut seseorang di hadapannya.

 _Astaga, tidak lagi._

Tom menahan sebuah erangan, merasakan salah satu lengannya hampir mati rasa ditindih tubuh padat di atasnya, dan memanggil dengan suara serak, "Harry. Harry, bangun."

Gumpalan daging di depannya, seperti biasa, hanya meregangkan badan sebentar, lalu kedua tangannya yang melingkar pada tubuh Tom kembali mengerat seperti seekor gurita posesif. Tom tidak repot-repot menahan geraman tak sabarnya kali ini, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan berlama-lama di atas kasur sambil menghirup harum badan Harry yang menyenangkan. Bocah itu barangkali terlalu sering meminum susu sehingga bau tubuh alamiahnya berubah seperti susu vanilla yang diminumnya. Yah, bukan berarti Tom komplain.

"Harry," Tom mencoba lagi, menggoyang tubuh Harry dengan cukup keras. "Kau harus bangun." Harry bergeming, atau mungkin hanya pura-pura tertidur. Tom mencoba jurus jitunya kali ini, sebuah teknik menggelitik perut Harry dengan jari jemarinya yang dingin. Usahanya tidak gagal, karena berjarak beberapa detik kemudian, Harry segera merintih dan berguling menjauh dari Tom.

"Tooooom… Ini masih pagi," Harry merengek sambil mengusap matanya, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Bila ini adalah hari libur, Tom pasti sudah menikmati momen-momen menggemaskan Harry dengan suka hati.

"Tidak terlalu pagi bagiku," timpal Tom yang baru saja melempar selimutnya ke samping. "Kau harus pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang melihat."

Permusuhan antara asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin bukan lagi sesuatu yang baru untuk murid Akademi Hogwarts. Makanya, Tom semula bermaksud untuk sebisa mungkin merahasiakan pertemanannya dengan Harry—mereka tidak terpisahkan sejak balita—tetapi segala upayanya hancur karena Harry sendiri tidak memiliki niatan yang sama. Ini juga bukan kali pertama Harry menyelinap ke kamar Tom di asrama Slytherin. Setidaknya, Harry cukup lihai dalam penyusupannya sehingga dia tidak pernah tertangkap basah murid Slytherin manapun.

Yah. Harry aman selama ini, sebab Tom selalu membangunkan Harry lebih awal dan memberinya waktu lebih banyak untuk menyelinap keluar dengan aman. Kasusnya akan berbeda kalau keduanya sama-sama tertidur sampai siang.

Tom tidak akan bisa menghadapi teman-teman Slytherin-nya lagi jika mereka tahu _Tom-si-murid-teladan_ selama ini tidur dengan seorang Gryffindor.

"Cepat," desis Tom. Sebuah bantal dilemparkannya kepada si Gryffindor ketika yang bersangkutan terlihat seperti hampir ambruk kembali ke atas kasur. "Kalau kau terlihat seseorang, aku tidak punya pilihan selain melarangmu menginjakkan kaki lagi di sini."

"Jahat," Harry mengerutkan dahi. "Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menemanimu setiap kali kau meminta ditemani tidur—"

"Terakhir kali aku meminta itu, aku berumur sebelas tahun."

"Tetap saja." Harry menjulurkan lidahnya dengan penuh ejekan kepada Tom. "Andai saja budak-budak Slytherin-mu tahu sisi lainmu… Bayangkan wajah mereka ketika tahu kalau kau suka memelukku seperti boneka beruang saat tidur."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Tom memasang senyum yang terlalu lebar, terlalu horor, dan Harry menelan ludah. Dengan nada menyenangkan, Tom memberi gestur kepada pintu kamarnya. "Nah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, Harry. Keluar. Sekarang."

"Oke, oke, aku keluar." Harry melemparkan kedua tangannya ke atas, lantas berdiri dengan enggan. Tiga langkah kemudian, Tom benar-benar mengira bahwa Harry akan pergi tanpa lebih banyak komplain, tetapi yang bersangkutan justru menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar arah, dan memilih berjalan menghampiri Tom.

Tom yang baru saja akan merapikan tempat tidurnya menahan keinginannya untuk menghela napas. _Sepuluh menit lagi_ , janjinya, _aku akan meladeni Harry sepuluh menit lagi, dan sesudah itu, Harry harus benar-benar pergi._

"Tom," Bibir bawah Harry yang kenyal digigiti dengan cemas. Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditendang. "Apa menurutmu—"

"—kau bisa lolos seleksi pemain inti sepak bola? Kau sudah bertanya itu berapa kali semalam? Seratus kali?" Tom menggelengkan kepalanya. "Serius, Harry. Kalau aku berkata kau bisa, maka kau bisa."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku terlalu gugup nanti? A-Atau kalau Malfoy—Draco, maksudku—diam-diam memasang jebakan sehingga sepatuku rusak, atau semacamnya?" Harry mendongak menatap Tom dengan dua mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca, dan Tom—seorang Tom Riddle—hampir tidak tega untuk membentaknya. "Tom, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hal pertama yang harus kaulakukan, Harry, adalah menenangkan diri." Sebelah tangan Tom naik, merayapi lengan Harry, dan berakhir pada pundaknya. "Dengar. Kau bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah bersamamu sejak kita anak-anak, dan jika ada orang yang mengetahui kemampuanmu, aku salah satunya. Percayalah padaku, Harry. Kau bisa."

Harry mengerjap, berbisik dengan suara penuh harap, "Benarkah?"

"Benar." Tangan Tom di atas pundak Harry bergerak lagi, kali ini naik menuju rahang Harry dan menetap di sana. Tom hafal dengan segala tabiat Harry—termasuk betapa temannya itu sangat menyukai ketika Tom menangkup wajahnya. Ibu jari Tom membelai selembut mungkin, dan Harry seketika membalas involunter dengan memejamkan mata dan meresapi sentuhan itu. "Kau adalah Harry-ku. Kau harus bisa melakukannya."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau berniat menyemangati atau mengancam, Tom," Harry tertawa kecil. "Tapi terima kasih. Aku jadi mengganggu belajarmu semalam dengan datang ke sini…"

Tom tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi pegangannya pada rahang Harry sedikit mengencang penuh ancaman, sebelum tangannya merosot kembali ke samping tubuhnya.

"Um, Tom." Harry menatap Tom dari balik poninya dengan kedua mata berkilau itu lagi, dan bertanya lirih, "Maukah kau… menontonku nanti?"

Mulut Tom hampir berkhianat dan mengiyakan permintaan Harry, tetapi dia berhasil menahan diri di detik terakhir. "Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga, Harry." Dan, dia juga punya imej untuk dipertahankan di antara rekan-rekan Slytherin-nya. Apa kata mereka bila Tom datang ke lapangan sepakbola, yang biasanya berisi murid-murid kekar Gryffindor, untuk mendukung teman masa kecil Gryffindor-nya? Jika itu terjadi, maka usaha Tom untuk menanamkan teror dan dominasi di dalam asramanya selama ini sia-sia.

" _Aku tidak suka olahraga, Harry._ " Harry merendahkan suaranya dan berpose melipat dada dengan sombong, sebuah tiruan Tom Riddle yang sangat buruk. " _Aku harus menggiring budak-budak Slytherin-ku, Harry. Aku hanya mau di dekatmu saat tidak ada yang melihat, Harry. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan Gryffindor, Harry._ "

"Kurang ajar." Tom mengacak rambut Harry dengan brutal, menyebabkan teman masa kecilnya menjerit karena dia paling benci bila harus merapikan rambut acak-acakannya. "Kau tahu kalimat terakhir sangat tidak benar, Harry."

"Tapi kalimat lain benar?" Harry mendengus benci.

"Ada benarnya," koreksi Tom, tertawa ketika Harry menggeram tidak terima. "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, Harry. Dari semua orang, kau seharusnya yang paling tahu."

Gerakan jemari Tom di atas kepala Harry melambat, melembut, berubah menjadi sebuah gestur mengelus yang sangat menenangkan. Harry memalingkan wajah, lalu mendongak dengan sebuah ekspresi penuh afeksi yang membuat Tom seakan ingin meleleh. "Aku tahu, Tom. Aku tahu." Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang cepat, Harry berjinjit untuk melayangkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Tom dengan suara 'mwah' yang sangat keras. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, kau orang paling jahat yang pernah kukenal. Tapi terima kasih, sekali lagi. Aku menyayangimu."

Jika yang mengecup pipinya adalah orang lain, Tom akan memastikan bahwa orang itu akan mendapatkan… balasan atas kelancangannya.

Hanya saja, ini adalah Harry. Bocah berisik yang sudah ada sejak Tom kecil duduk sendirian di halaman belakang kediaman Riddle yang sangat luas. Bocah yang rasanya _selalu_ ada untuk merusuhi kehidupan Tom.

"Bocah," geram Tom.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai, lalu melesat menuju pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah, "Sampai jumpa!" yang sengaja dikeras-keraskan.

Bocah Gryffindor sialan. Tom tidak akan membelikannya es krim jika dia lolos seleksi nanti.

XOXO

"Tom, kau yakin dirimu dan bocah Potter itu hanya teman?"

Tom menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh kepada Alphard dengan sebuah alis yang dinaikkan, seperti bertanya 'apa-maksudmu' dengan tatapannya. Saudara tertua dari Orion dan Walburga Black itu kurang memiliki filter otak dan mulut sejak Tom pertama mengenalnya, dan dia terkenal di dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka sebagai orang yang paling berani menceploskan pendapatnya pada seorang Tom Riddle.

Di sebelahnya, Abraxas Malfoy memucat.

"Kalau kau belum sadar," Tom menjawab lambat-lambat, mencoba sejauh mana Alphard akan terus mendorong, "jawabannya adalah ya, Alphard, kami _teman_."

Abraxas memberi lirikan tajam, sebuah sinyal agar Alphard menutup mulut dan meninggalkan diskusi mereka di situ, tetapi harapannya kandas ketika Alphard kembali menyahut.

"Bukan itu, Riddle." Alphard menggaruk belakang kepala ketika ketiganya melewati lapangan rumput tempat tim sepak bola Hogwarts sedang melakukan seleksi pemainnya. "Maksudku—kalian memang terlihat akrab, tapi… lebih lengket dari teman selazimnya, kau tahu? Kalian sering saling sentuh—dan maksudku adalah sentuhan yang, err, mesra? Dan cara si Potter memandangmu! Aku yakin bola matanya berubah jadi hati setiap dia bicara denganmu!"

Sorakan dari grup lelaki di atas lapangan mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya untuk sesaat. Tom menyaksikan dengan sebuah jengitan tidak suka ketika sekumpulan Gryffindor melompat dan berjoget girang, sebagian mencoba menggendong rekannya dan melemparkannya ke atas. Beberapa anak Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin juga terlihat, tetapi hanya sedikit dari mereka yang terlihat girang.

 _Ah_ , pikir Tom, _pengumuman seleksi?_

Di antara murid-murid Gryffindor bodoh itu, Tom menangkap segelintir kacamata bundar familier, serta wajah gembira sosok yang mengenakannya, dan dengan sedikit enggan, Tom mengakui bahwa dia merasa sedikit senang untuk temannya. Setidaknya, malam ini Harry tidak akan menangisi kegagalannya di dalam kamar Tom.

"Riddle?"

Panggilan Abraxas menarik Tom kembali kepada kenyataan. Di sebelahnya, Alphard terlihat hampir meledak dengan rasa penasaran karena pertanyaannya tak terjawab. Tom membawa diri, berdeham untuk menata pikiran, dan mengangguk kepada kedua kawannya.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita melanjutkan… perbincangan macam apapun setelah kita tiba." Murid-murid Slytherin berencana untuk mengadakan semacam kegiatan belajar kelompok—yang sebenarnya adalah acara 'keakraban' untuk saling mengenal _kekayaan_ teman yang lain—dan Tom adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka terlambat. "Dan Alphard," Tom tersenyum simpul, "Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku lebih memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaanku. _After all, curiosity killed the cat_."

Jawaban Alphard adalah anggukan kaku dan cicitan, " _Y-Yes, sir._ "

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang tak terlalu panjang, Tom akhirnya tiba pada kantin yang terlihat cukup lengang. Sebagian besar murid memilih untuk pergi menonton seleksi tim sepak bola, meskipun Tom yakin mereka akan kembali ke gedung sekolah tak lama lagi. Di sebuah meja yang telah diklaim Slytherin sejak lama, Tom melihat Lucius, Bellatrix, Barty, Rodolphus, dan Rabastan, yang masing-masing telah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman. Melihat sosok favoritnya datang, Bellatrix menurunkan kedua kakinya dari meja dan melambai dengan pekikan antusias. "Sebelah sini, Lord Riddle!"

"Di mana yang lain?" Tom bertanya selagi dia mendudukkan diri dan meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja. Semua gerakan itu dilakukannya dengan elegan, yang membuat mata Bellatrix semakin bersinar penuh rasa hormat.

"Akan segera menyusul," Lucius menjawab dengan tenang, memberikan anggukan sebagai salam kepada Abraxas, kakaknya. "Draco sedang mengikuti seleksi tim sepak bola, kurasa."

"Seleksinya baru saja selesai," timpal Alphard. "Mungkin kita tidak perlu lama menunggu."

"Kuharap Slytherin mampu menunjukkan wajahnya di dalam tim sepak bola," sahut Barty, yang membuka-buka buku catatannya tanpa rasa tertarik.

"Menurutku sebaiknya tidak," Rodolphus menyela, mendongak dari permainan Hangman-nya di kertas dengan Rabastan. "Kau tahu di tim itu selalu banyak Gryffindor. Aku takut kalau anak Slytherin terlalu lama dekat dengan para idiot itu, mereka akan terkontaminasi."

Terkontaminasi. Tom menahan dengusannya. Kalau saja Rodolphus tahu betapa sering Tom menghabiskan waktunya dengan seorang Gryffindor kurang ajar…

" _Well_ , mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika kita bertukar kabar?" Tom mengusulkan dengan nada diplomatik. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitar sekolah akhir-akhir ini."

Perbincangan grup itu baru berlangsung beberapa menit ketika pintu kantin dijeblak dengan keras dan tidak sopan. Melihat mimik tidak suka pada wajah rekan-rekannya, Tom berani bertaruh bahwa segerombol Gryffindor baru saja masuk. Yang berarti adalah kemungkinan terjadinya perkelahian, pertengkaran, adu mulut, atau secara umum, _kekacauan_.

Tom mengusap dahinya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya untuk melayani bocah-bocah Gryffindor, dan bila memang bisa, dia ingin menghindari perseteruan macam apapun dengan grup singa berisik itu. Tidak semua orang mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan bertingkah bodoh dan mencari ribut dengan orang lain—Tom, misalnya, punya banyak sekali pekerjaan sebagai prefek yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Tooooom!"

Napas Tom terempas keluar ketika sebuah beban—seseorang—menyeruduk dirinya dari belakang, membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dengan tidak elit, dan Tom baru saja akan melemparkan siapapun idiot yang berani menyentuhnya ketika sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya dengan erat.

Oh. Otot-otot pada tubuh Tom mengendur. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki pelukan sekuat ini, hanya satu—

Kepala Tom menoleh pelan sekali, setengah berharap bahwa siapapun yang berada di belakangnya bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan dugaannya. Tentu saja, takdir tidak membiarkan kehidupan Tom berjalan dengan begitu mulus.

Dan, benar saja. Yang disaksikan Tom di balik punggungnya adalah rambut hitam acak-acakan, kacamata bundar, dan mata hijau cemerlang yang terlalu dihafalnya.

 _Oh, sial._

Di belakang Tom, Harry Potter memberinya sebuah senyuman inosen. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lembab dan berbau sabun, indikasi bahwa dia baru saja selesai mandi usai seleksinya. Tom berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana hangat kulit Harry menembus pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Harry." Tom berusaha untuk memunculkan senyuman senatural mungkin sambil mencoba keras untuk menekan kepanikannya. _Baiklah, Tom Riddle, kau harus tenang. Kau harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat Harry pergi dari sini agar dia tidak memalukanmu di depan teman-temanmu. Kau telah menaklukkan seisi Slytherin, kau bisa melakukan ini—_

Oke. Seringai pada wajah Harry merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Aku berhasil!" Harry mengeratkan pegangannya di sekitar leher Tom, membuat yang bersangkutan _hampir_ terbatuk. Selanjutnya, seakan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak eksis, Harry tanpa malu menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Tom.

Rekan-rekan Slytherin-nya mengeluarkan suara kaget dengan dramatis.

Tom sendiri merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mematung, karena tidak—Harry tidak boleh melakukan ini, dia tidak boleh menyentuh Tom di depan teman-temannya—

"Aku berhasil, Tom! Aku masuk tim!"

Kemudian, tanpa pernah memisahkan dirinya dengan Tom, Harry menjerit girang sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya terdiri dari perulangan kata-kata 'aku berhasil' dan 'masuk tim' dan 'aku senang sekali'.

"Kerja bagus, Harry." Tom merasakan ujung bibirnya berkedut. "Aku senang dengan pencapaianmu—"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak ikut merasa senang, aku akan marah." Harry tersenyum lebar-lebar, membenamkan pipinya lebih dalam pada rambut Tom. "Kau tahu, Tom, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya karena kau ada untuk menyemangatiku semalam!"

 _Harry. James. Potter._

 _Kau akan membayar tindakanmu nanti._

Dari sudut matanya, Tom melihat Bellatrix membuka mulutnya sambil menggumam, "Semalam?" sambil memasang wajah seseorang yang baru saja tersambar petir.

"Baiklah." Tom menepuk puncak kepala Harry dengan gerakan kaku. Rekan-rekannya masih menatapnya, dan mereka terlihat bimbang apakah dia harus memisahkan Harry atau membiarkannya menempel pada Tom. "Aku tahu kau gembira, Harry, tapi kita lanjutkan nanti, mengerti? Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai. Aku akan membelikanmu—"

"Es krim?" Kedua mata Harry melebar penuh harap. Tom menelan ludah, dan dia bersumpah bahwa Harry pasti tahu betul betapa dirinya sangat lemah menghadapi dua mata hijau lebarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apapun. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai," Tom berjanji dengan nada lembut. Dia menyadari, dengan sedikit terhibur, bahwa kedua teman dekat Harry—Granger dan Weasley—tengah berdiri dengan canggung di dekat pintu kantin. Sama-sama ragu apakah mereka harus ikut mendekat. "Pergilah. Jangan membiarkan kedua temanmu menunggu."

"Kau yang terbaik!" Harry tergelak dengan suara renyah yang menyenangkan. "Terima kasih! Aku sayang Tom!"

Sayangnya, ketika Tom menduga bahwa Harry akan segera memutar tubuh dan hengkang dari sana, remaja itu justru memilih untuk memutar paksa tubuh Tom hingga mereka berhadapan, dan dengan gerakan cepat, Harry menunduk, kemudian—

Dia mencium Tom. Pada bibirnya. Di depan semua rekan-rekan Slytherin-nya.

Dan sebelum Tom sempat pulih dari keterkejutannya, Harry menarik wajahnya mundur, mengecup pipi Tom dengan suara 'mwah' keras yang menyebalkan itu, lalu berlari pergi dengan kerlipan jahil pada matanya.

Samar-samar, Tom mendengar teriakan melengking Bellatrix yang gagal teredam di tenggorokannya.

Keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan itu dipecahkan dengan oleh suara inosen Alphard yang bertanya, "Tom, kau benar-benar yakin kalau kalian hanya teman?"

Dan, ketika Draco datang dengan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kalian bertingkah aneh?" beberapa menit kemudian, tak ada yang berani menjawab. Termasuk Tom, yang kini merasa bahwa separuh harga dirinya telah hancur.

.

.

"Kau dan Potter, kau tahu—"

"Kami hanya teman."

"Tapi siang ini, di kantin, kalian berciu—"

Gadis Hufflepuff yang bertanya kepada Tom terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi satu pelototan mengerikan kemudian, dia memutuskan bahwa keselamatan dirinya lebih penting daripada bahan gosip yang panas.

.

.

"Hei, R-Riddle? Aku tidak tahu kau mengencani Har—"

"Kami. Hanya. Teman."

.

.

"Tom! Selamat, selamat, aku dengar kau akhirnya telah resmi jadian dengan Harry."

"…"

Sejak kapan Slughorn ikut menggosip dengan muridnya?

.

.

Hari itu, Tom memutuskan bahwa dia membenci semua orang di dalam sekolahnya.

(Kecuali Harry, mungkin, walaupun dia adalah biang kerok dari semua ini.)

.

.

 **End?**

* * *

 **Fik kecil untuk memberi diri sendiri asupan.**

 **Tom dan teman-teman segerombolannya kira-kira berumur 15/16 di sini. Harry dan temen seangkatannya setahun lebih muda dari Tom. Di sini, Alphard Black jadi kakaknya Sirius dan Regulus. Abraxas juga jadi kakaknya Lucius dan Draco. Saya pingin explore AU ini lagi di masa mendatang, jadi kemungkinan bakal ada chapter baru. Tapi untuk sekarang, tamat dulu ehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

_James dan Lily tidak heran dengan kelengketan Harry dan Tom. Tapi, Remus dan Sirius tidak demikian._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Friends**

 **.::.**

 **TMRHP**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tom dan Harry, 5 tahun.**

" _Oh dear_ , lihat mereka, James!"

Lily menggeleng penuh afeksi, meraih lengan suaminya, dan menunjuk dua lelaki kecil berambut hitam yang berdiri berdampingan. Keimutan keduanya berhasil menangkap perhatian Lily, benar, tetapi yang membuatnya lebih ingin menjerit gemas adalah bagaimana keduanya tidak mau melepas jalinan tangan mereka. Tidak pernah mau, sejak mereka pertama kali melangkah ke dalam rumah Neville Longbottom untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya.

Yang membuat Lily tersenyum bangga adalah fakta bahwa putranya yang lucu, Harry, adalah yang pertama menginisiasi kontak itu. Lily melihat Harry menggenggam tangan Tom, dan dengan wajah penuh determinasi seorang anak kecil yang ngotot, dia berkata bak seorang pahlawan, "Jangan lepas tanganku, ya, biar kita tidak terpisah."

Tom Riddle yang biasa berkelit dari sentuhan-sentuhan penuh kasih sayang pun, entah mengapa, menurut saja hari itu. Barangkali dia memutuskan bahwa mencoba menghindari Harry adalah hal yang sia-sia. Atau barangkali, Harry telah cukup banyak menyentuhnya sehingga dia tidak lagi sekaku dulu. Apapun kasusnya, Lily hanya bisa berkata bahwa dia turut merasa senang menyaksikan perkembangan itu.

"Oh." Di sampingnya, James mengamati kedua anak lelaki itu dengan senyum kebapakan yang hangat. " _Well_ , baguslah. Setidaknya, Harry tidak akan rewel dan meminta pulang lebih awal."

.::.

 **Tom dan Harry, 9 tahun.**

"Uhh. James?"

Remus Lupin menggoyang-goyangkan segelas _wine_ merahnya dengan canggung. Hari itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengujungi James dan keluarganya sambil berharap kalau dia bisa merasakan masakan hebat Lily lagi. Skenario yang Remus bayangkan adalah mengobrol lama dan panjang dengan James bersama sebotol alkohol, mengamati Harry yang sedang bermain, dan diajak untuk ikut makan malam di kediaman mereka.

Hanya saja, Remus tidak pernah mengira bahwa dia akan melihat… ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Remus baru saja selesai menuang _wine_ -nya untuk yang kedua kali ketika sosok Harry kecil tampak berlari dari dapur, melintas menuju pintu depan rumah untuk menghampiri sesosok anak kecil yang belum pernah Remus lihat sebelumnya. Dan dengan sebuah teriakan, "Tom!" yang cukup kencang, Harry menerjang anak itu dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Pikiran pertama Remus adalah, _oh, baguslah, Harry mendapat teman akrab baru._

Tetapi pelukan mereka tidak berhenti di situ. Harry, yang masih tertawa-tawa, justru mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh anak bernama Tom itu. Dan seakan mereka masih belum memberi cukup kejutan untuk Remus, Harry mendongakkan wajahnya kepada Tom dengan sebuah cengiran, lalu menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung Tom.

Remus hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya.

Dia menunggu lima menit. Keduanya belum saling melepas pelukan.

James meneguk habis minumannya dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Ada apa, _Moony_?"

Ragu-ragu, Remus melirik dua anak lelaki itu dari sudut matanya—mereka _masih_ berpelukan—dan ragu-ragu, dia menunjuk keduanya dengan dagu. "Apa mereka selalu… begitu?"

"Siapa? Harry dan Tom?" James terkekeh. "Ah… Berteman dekat, mereka itu. Kau tak tahu seberapa lengketnya mereka. Ini belum ada apa-apanya."

Sekarang, Harry dan Tom berpindah menuju halaman depan. Sambil bergandengan tangan.

James menggeleng. "Mereka tidak bisa dipisah. Tom tidak masalah, tapi Harry… yah, kau tahu bagaimana dia kalau sedang mengamuk."

"Ribut? Seperti ayahnya?" usul Remus.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" James tergelak. "Tentu saja aku lebih parah dari Harry. Paling tidak, Harry lebih kalem jika dia dekat dengan Tom." Jemari James mengetuk-ngetuk meja selagi dia menoleh kepada Remus. "Memangnya ada apa, Moony, tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin aku… hanya kaget. Harry sudah bertambah besar, dan sekarang dia punya teman baru. Mungkinkah dia sudah lupa dengan Paman Remus?" Remus tertawa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. "Waktu sudah mengubah banyak hal."

"Mengubah banyak hal, memang," James setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar. Aku harus mengingatkan Harry kalau dia bahkan belum menunjukkan dirinya padamu. Dasar bocah satu itu… Selalu lupa semuanya kalau sudah ada Tom…"

.::.

 **Tom dan Harry, 13 tahun.**

"Jadi, kalian sama-sama sekolah di Hogwarts?"

Sirius meraih sebuah kue kering yang dipanggang Lily dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Di hadapannya, Harry dan Tom duduk berdampingan dengan buku-buku catatan tersebar di atas meja kaca di hadapan mereka. Keduanya sedang belajar—lebih tepatnya, Harry sedang mengerjakan PR, dan Tom sebagai yang lebih pintar diajak membantunya.

"Iya, Sirius, sudah berapa kali aku bilang?" Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah terlampau berantakan. Sirius melihatnya mengacak rambut dengan frustrasi selama berkali-kali, gagal paham dengan soal fisika yang harus dihadapinya.

"Hei, tidak perlu sewot begitu, Nak. Aku cuma tanya." Sirius mengempaskan dirinya pada punggung sofa yang empuk. "Kau tidak usah serius-serius amat mengerjakannya. Rambutmu bakal ditumbuhi uban."

"Ugh, berisik, Sirius!" Harry mendelik sensi. Matanya memelototi buku pelajarannya dengan tatapan membunuh, seakan dia ingin sekali melemparkan buku itu ke perapian dan menyaksikannya sirna. "Apa pula ini… Tom, bagaimana kau mengerjakan yang ini?"

Tom, yang anehnya terlihat sabar, memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat pertanyaan yang Harry maksud. Dia bahkan tidak perlu berpikir lebih dari satu menit untuk mengetahui jawabannya. "Ini mudah," katanya. Sirius ingin bersiul kagum. "Kau tinggal perlu menggunakan rumus yang tadi, lihat? Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, kan? Setiap kau menemui persoalan, kau harus menganalisis setiap faktor yang diketahui. Dari situ, kau bisa berpikir lebih mudah—"

Sirius menyaksikan bagaimana si jenius Riddle itu menjelaskan bak seorang guru muda kepada Harry, yang wajah suramnya mulai sirna sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh! Aku paham sekarang." Harry buru-buru mencoretkan beberapa hal ke dalam catatannya, lalu menoleh kepada Tom dengan sebuah seringai. "Terima kasih, Tom! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib nilaiku jika tidak ada dirimu, sungguh."

Lalu, dengan begitu mudah, Harry mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan keras di atas bibir Tom.

Sirius hampir tersedak kue yang baru ditelannya.

"Harry!" teriaknya dengan horor. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada R-Riddle!?"

"Hah?" Harry mendongak dan menatap Sirius dengan kedipan panjang. "Tom?"

"K-Kau baru saja—menciumnya!" Sirius menunjuk Harry dan Tom secara bergantian. "Kalian baru saja berciuman! Kenapa kalian biasa-biasa saja!?"

"Sirius, kau berlebihan," gumam Harry asal. Usai memberikan satu tatapan datar kepada bapak baptisnya, Harry kembali menulis di buku catatannya dengan kalem. "Barusan itu hanya ciuman, bukan adegan pembunuhan sadis."

Sirius menganga.

"Hanya? _Hanya_!?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya mencium teman, kan?"

Tidak ada salahnya, kata Harry? Sirius ingin menangis. Jelas ada banyak salahnya!

(Sementara itu, Tom berusaha menghindar dari perdebatan dengan berpura-pura membaca buku yang dibawanya.)

"Kau tidak boleh mencium temanmu sendiri!" Sirius melotot. "Sahabat macam apa yang mencium sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Harry terdengar sedikit jengkel sekarang. "Kan aku tidak menafsui Tom atau semacamnya."

"Tapi… Tapi…"

Saat Sirius berpikir bahwa dirinya akan pingsan, dia diselamatkan dengan kehadiran Lily yang datang membawa senampan minuman dingin untuk mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan kali ini, hm?" Lily meletakkan ketiga gelas dengan hati-hati. "Suara kalian terdengar sampai dapur."

"Lily!" Telunjuk Sirius mengarah pada Harry. "Harry mencium Riddle! Di bibir!"

Harapan Sirius adalah Lily akan ikut syok dan memarahi Harry, memberinya ceramah panjang tentang etika berteman yang benar.

Tapi, tidak.

Sirius tahu, semuanya harapannya pupus ketika ibu rumah tangga itu justru memasang senyuman penuh arti, alih-alih menunjukkan keterkejutan dan histeria seperti yang baru Sirius lakukan.

"Oh, itu sudah sering terjadi, Sirius," balas Lily dengan riang. "Mereka memang sudah lengket sekali sejak kecil. Iya, kan, Harry?"

Sering terjadi.

 _Sering._

Sirius mendadak ingin pulang dan meringkuk di dalam kamarnya sambil merenungi anak baptisnya yang gagal dibimbingnya ke jalan yang benar.

Mungkin, Sirius rasa, ini adalah balasan untuknya, karena dia sendiri sering bermain-main dengan perempuan di masa mudanya.

 _James, kenapa kau membiarkan anakmu jadi begini homo._

* * *

 **James, kenapa kau membiarkan Harry begitu homo (2).**

 **Untuk sekarang, status fik ini complete dulu ya. Tapi saya masih punya beberapa stok ide buat fik ini, jadi kalau ada cerita tambahan, pasti saya tambah chapter baru.**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan review!**


End file.
